scared and scarred
by carafob
Summary: Edward is getting married to tanya, and bella is with long term boyfriend jacob, only bella is getting beaten, can edward help her get out, will bella and edward get the happily ever after they both want?
1. invitation

We would like to invite you to the wedding of

Edward Anthony Mason Cullen and Tanya Denali

I dropped the dainty paper and fell on my knees injuring my arm again, one more brake wouldn't do any harm, and Jacob wouldn't notice.

I pulled myself up and went to the phone to call Angela

"Ange… have you got your post today?"

"I know, I got one too, are you gonna go?"

Would I be allowed to go?

"Jakes at work, will you meet me? Say Starbucks at 1pm?"

"Sure and ill have to bring baby" I still can't believe Ange and Ben had a baby, 11 months, what a gorgeous age.

"Okay, see you soon."

I ran to the bedroom and grabbed my ugg boots and a grey cardie. I was out the door before I could blink, I had an hour before I was going to meet Ange but I wanted to take a walk through the woods on the way, I'd discovered a route that would take you through al of the forest and into town, it took 45 minutes but at least I couldn't be seen from the roads. On the way I was thinking about when Edward left. He'd told me he had to leave, he couldn't see me with Jacob, but in my opinion, by choosing Tanya, he was making a wrong move. We'd been friends for years and the day I told him how I really felt, he'd started dating Tanya, so I hooked up with Jacob, and he and Tanya went to college together.

I arrived in town with just enough time to get into starbucks and choose a seat in the corner next to the counter.

Angela came in with her bright red buggy and beautiful baby. She looked at me, gave me a concerned look, and then sat next to me. "So, how you doing?" I laughed

"I've been better, but not too bad" the baby started to stir in the buggy so she gave her a bottle and tucked her further into the blanket. "Do you want a drink? I'm gonna get myself a cappuccino" I took my eyes away fro the baby

"sure, can I have a chocolate frappucino with cream" she smiled, picked up her purse, and went to stand at the counter. I went back to watching the sleeping baby, I wished I could have one, Edward was getting married so he would probably be getting one soon, but I hoped to hell I wouldn't, I don't think I could handle one in all honesty. I started to wonder what was taking so long, I looked up to the counter for her and my jaw dropped, she was talking to Edward.

I got out of my seat and sat in Angela's seat so I was facing away from the counter and next to baby. She sat down in my seat and motioned to me with her hand, "edward, you remember Bella." I stood up and turned to face him, he gasped and took a step back before composing himself and putting his arms out for a hug. I hugged him and took a look at myself in he shop window, I looked terrible, my hair was in disarray; but worse of all, I had a black eye that dominated most of my face, I normally put on half a bottle of foundation on my face daily to cover up the bruises and cuts, but I'd forgotten today. It was typical of me.


	2. putting out

***Sex scene on this page***

We talked about Angela's baby, about Edwards's siblings, Alice, jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett, Never about my bruised face, or my cut lip, or about Edwards new wife-to-be. We sat in starbucks until Ben was due home, as long as we could. Angela left us sitting facing each other. Edward gave me a pointed look as soon as she left the shop. "Does Angela know how you ended up looking like that?" he looked down at the table as if afraid of the answer. I shuffled and stood up "Jake will be home soon, I have to be home when he gets there. See you soon then"

"No let me take you home" he stood and took my hand "please" I shrugged and gave him Jacobs favourite phrase "sure, sure"

He led me put silently to hi car and fastened me into the passenger seat. "You know you don't have to lie to me about how they happened; I bet I've guessed anyway." I studied my fingers as if they were the most amazing thing in the world "it's this street here, the one with the red door." He turned in; luckily jakes rabbit wasn't in the driveway, so he wasn't home.

"Bella, I hope you can make my wedding in two weeks, I know its short notice, but since everyone else I know's married, why wait?" I looked at him.

"Edward, I'm not married, doesn't that count?" he looked puzzled

"Your not?"

"No, and to tell the truth, I don't think I'm ever going to."

"Oh, well I just assumed because you two have been living together for about 5 years according to Angela"

"That doesn't mean I want to, if I had a choice, I'd be with any other person in the world" with that, I got out the car and without a backwards turn, went into the house. I got into the sitting room and Jacob was sitting on the brown armchair watching the TV opposite. "Where the hell have you been? I came home half an hour ago and I haven't had food" dear god! Why's he home? Where the hell's his car?

"hey honey, your home early, where's the car?" he turned and turned and watched me take off my boots before he returned his attentions to the TV and replied "rabbit broke down, I had to get a lift back. And don't call me honey" with that I knew not to say anything and went straight to the kitchen, I didn't want to upset him so I made some of his dads fish. When I called him he waited for the game to finish so I had to reheat the meal before he came in.

We had just started eating when, "so who was the guy who dropped you off" dear god he wasn't going to like this… "Err Edward, I had to go out for milk and he was doing the same, so he offered me a lift home." His face went a dangerous red.

"Edward Cullen?"

"Yeah Jake Edward." He threw his plate across the room and grabbed me by my cardie, pushing me at the wall. "Don't you dare see that little bastard again, or I swear I will make sure you cant you little slut, if you ever sleep with him, I swear he'll be six feet under by the end of the day."

"I'm not sleeping with him, I'm with you" he slapped me hard on the face, so I could feel blood in my mouth, he'd slit my lip. "You haven't put out for me in weeks… you must be fucking him already." I pushed forward and hit his lips with mine at quite a force, he was taken aback for a second, but as soon as he realised what I was doing he pulled my top off, and grasped the back of my neck, holding him to me, so I couldn't get away. I didn't push away instead I pulled myself closer, so close that I could start to feel him liking me being there. He pulled me up so I was straddling him and carried me to the sofa.

He kissed a line down my stomach and started sucking and stretching, and stimulating my clit. It was so strong that it was borderline on pain rather than pleasure. When I was nearly at climax, he settled his lower body between my legs and reached under the sofa, where he found a condom, I didn't question why it was there, just rubbed his shaft, before slowly rolling the condom onto him. He growled with pleasure, and the second it was on, he thrust into me with immense force.

I let out a noise, halfway between a scream and a screech. He squeezed my breasts and pumped harder, and harder, until I was writhing and calling his name.

He slapped me and punched me in the face as he was climaxing, and then he was wondering why I never put out.

Orgasms hit us both, and I couldn't breathe, it was like the world was candy-coated, better than ecstasy. He pulled out of me, did his trousers up, and threw my top at me before grunting "Thanks, I'm going to bed now." Well, that was romantic. I followed him upstairs, took off all my clothes, and got in bed next to him, he was very happy to see me again. Nothing happened.


	3. confessions

I woke up with Jacobs's leg wrapped around me, and him breathing heavily into my hair.

Once I was free, I made him a fry-up, and got myself a slice of toast and a glass of orange. I was almost finished when he came downstairs and started in his breakfast.

"Thanks bell, I might go for a drink tonight with the boys, so I might not come home."

"Fine" there was a knock at the door, so I rushed to answer it before Jake. It was Edward.

"What on earth happened to your face? You've got a massive bruise down the side of your face and your eyes are all swollen"

"Bella, who is it?"

"err, no one Jake, be back in a sec…. Edward you've got no idea what you're talking about so just LEAVE IT!" just then Jake appeared at the doorway

"hello Cullen" he turned to me and while he squeezed my breast, he said "thanks bells, you were a fantastic lay last night, cant wait to get back to you, you do things to me that should be illegal, love you" he looked at Edward, "you better fuck off" I was stunned at his little show, and Edward looked as if he'd seen a ghost. Jake was off in his carpool, so I looked at Edward "you look like you need a cuppa, want one?"

"Erhum, yeah, thanks, that'd be great." He came in, and I led him towards the kitchen, switching on the kettle as I passed "are you going to tell me why you came here?"

"just wanted to talk bout you, we never got the chance to yesterday."

"theres not much to say..." I escaped his eyes by opening the cupboard door to find some mugs

"I thought you said you weren't married?"

"im not" I found my favourite cup... "I'm not a sadist... you just don't get me"

"well why did Jacob say in quote "You were a fantastic lay last night" or did I misunderstand, did you not sleep with him?" I found Edward the plain white china mug, dads mug

"I told you I'm not married, but Jake doesn't like it when I don't put out... don't tell me... your still a virgin?" I couldn't believe it, he was perfectly still... which meant that...

"well I didn't wait over a century to commit another sin did I Isabella Swan, why do you sleep with Jacob... when ... im sorry... but..." I could see him choke on his words "he obviously hits you." I dropped charlies mug FUCK!

"why the hell would you think that?!" _where the hells the dustpan and brush?_

"because im not stupid and I know that you couldn't get that many cuts, bruises, and black eyes on your own, not even you" I stared at the floor, watching the china fragments. Then I just slumped and cried... and Edward carried me and layed I on the sofa cuddling ne like you would a new born baby... like he had in volterra, I carried on sobbing, listening to the sweet nothings he whispered in my ear.

It was past lunchtime before I pulled myself together. Edwards shirt was drenched in tears but he didn't seem to mind. "are you going to tell me what he's been doing to you, and why?" I sniffed in his heavenly scent and composed myself, calmed myself. "Jacob gets violent when he's angry, or horny... or well, if anything irritates him. But I don't want you to fell anything for me. I'm fine. I'm Better than fine, comfortable. At least Jake is there for me, I mean. I lost my job at mikes shop, so he looks after me. When Jessica was bitchy, he introduced me to pack members. Better friends, He looks after me" Edward looked at the floor then at me. To my surprise he kissed me long and hard, on the lips. Then bent his head to mine and whispered "but I want to do it. I want you to be mine. Forever."


	4. love

Edward POV

I love Bella, always have, and always will. So why am I so scared that we are an item? I go to Bella's house in the morning after Jacob goes to work, then we watch telly, cuddle, and talk until its time to eradicate all evidence of me being there before he comes back home. I love Bella, but something's not right, I started going out with Tanya when I thought that Bella was married to Jacob, and I don't want to leave her, she was a last resort, but I do feel for her. I don't know what to do.

Bella POV

Today Edward had to leave early, he's visiting the wedding reception with Tanya... they're due to get married in about three weeks.

Jake is due home now. Billy is here and were all having tea together.

Jacob came through the door all muddy from splashing around in the rain trying to get in so he ran upstairs to get changed before anyone could say hello, Billy just laughed it off "same old Jacob" he chuckled before getting up to get another beer from the fridge. When Jake came back downstairs he was dressed in the shirt I brought him for his birthday. Luckily I was wearing a red cocktail dress, sexy and sophisticated I told myself as I dressed.

When he was in the dining room he came over to me and gave me a kiss, not a forced one, a caring, careful, compassionate one like he did when we first got together. Dinner was heavenly; we talked about life, about Billy's new interest in police work thanks to my dad. I cooked what we had left of old harry Clearwater's fish fry, and we had fruit dipped in chocolate for desert; since Jacob requested a nice dinner. After desert Jacob brought out three glasses of champagne. He laid them on the table, took my hand, and got down on one knee.

"Bella swan, for 6 years, you have been my everything, but if you'll say yes, I want you forever. Will you marry me?" I could feel my heart in my throat, my hands got clammy, my knees went weak. I'd never experienced so much pleasure before in my life. Before I could register the question I said yes. He took me into his arms and hugged me so tight I thought I might have bruises in the morning, but it didn't matter because I was in a cloud of ecstasy.

After drinking his champagne, and congratulating us many times, Billy left us. And an hour later, we thought it best to leave what we were doing for the bedroom.

Jacob took off his top and edged towards me. Once he had me in his arms. He kissed me, slow careful kisses, going from my forehead, down my face; to my neck. Once he started kissing my breasts, I took my dress off. I slowly inched it down my body and when it was off; I sat back on the bed; to be soon followed by a naked Jacob. He spread my legs wide and began kissing, licking and stroking a path up my leg, leaving something that felt like fire up my leg where he'd been.

I was wet all down my legs through my little ice blue panties and was near begging him to remove them and my bra so I could feel my skin on his. After a few moments of pure pleasure my prayers were answered and he was hard up against my opening. With a groan I led him in and he continued sliding in. I put me feet, still in my stilettos against his bum and pushed as hard as I could, we both screamed with pleasure. I scraped down his back, bit his shoulder as he thrusted in me, screamed every few seconds in between pants. As he started to climax he griped the bedspread, giving me chance to catch up; and I soon was as the whole world seemed like I was looking at it through white gauze; I was in a bubble of pleasure. He came and collapsed while still in me, landing on my front and licking my nipple playfully. Then I fell asleep.


	5. GUESS WHAT!

Bella POV

I haven't seen Edward in 3 days, I've submerged myself into wedding plans, Renee has come to forks from Jacksonville, and she's helping me find a wedding dress. I've seen a gorgeous one that's floor length silk covered in antique lace. Jacobs chosen a dinner jacket; it's all rather rushed but we want to get married in the next two weeks. Mrs Bella Black, has a certain ring to it don't you think?

"Bella? Bella baby? Why do we need to have the ceremony in the middle of a meadow? You'll get your dress dirty baby!" I wanted badly to have it here; me and Jacob stumbled on it 5 years ago while hiking, when he first kissed me...

"Please hunny; I'm sure Charlie will even pay for a helicopter, he's just so proud I'm getting married to you." He smiled and kissed me.

"Can we have the reception somewhere warm?" I laughed and put my hands around his waist.

"You know I hate the cold so that's a deal!" I turned to Angela, my fabulously calm wedding planner "can you sort it" she looked slightly tired and annoyed.

"Sure bells" we left straight after that, headed off to the house; I had a lasagne in the oven and wanted to get back to serve it up. Me and Jake had had a gorgeous sex life since the proposal and all my bruises were nearly gone, so I had a gorgeously see-through lacy black number to wear over dinner; to get his pulse racing for desert.

He came down the stairs reading the newsletter, and when he saw me cooking in my nightie, I could tell he was happy to see me; so I walked over to him, rubbed myself against him, and stroked his shaft through his trousers before placing a quick butterfly kiss on his lips, and leaving to finish serving up dinner. We kept good conversation over the lasagne, talking about where we wanted to have our honeymoon, we talked about Italy; since id heard good things about volterra and we considered Brazil, Madrid, and even Melbourne briefly. We did decide that we were looking for sun though. After dinner we cuddled on the sofa watching some game show neither of us enjoyed; but enjoying the company. We both took it in turns; chastely kissing a new part of each other every time then at about half ten we got into bed and carried on cuddling while watching our favourite film, mean girls.

I awoke to a sharp knock at the door, I turned to see Jacob had gone to work already, so without a robe; I ran to the front door. I opened it to find Edward standing on the porch, and his sharp intake of breath reminded me that I was still only wearing my nightie I had worn last night. With my quick wave of a hand; he came in.

"Hey gorgeous" he smiled; I laughed and grabbed the robe hung over the couch.

"What brings you here?" I clung the robe to my bare breasts and beckoned him to the kitchen.

"Well I haven't seen my girlfriend in ages; why? Don't you want me here?" I looked at the floor and shuffled my feet to the uneven beat my heart was making. "ive been thinking about us... are you sure its fair to Tanya or Jake? We have no reason to hurt them... and..." I held out my dainty hand with my engagement ring.


	6. finali

Today's the wedding day.

Edward POV

After I saw Bella's ring I freaked out, I couldn't believe she could be so stupid as to marry him! She kept shouting "he's changed!" but how could a man that violent change in such a short space of time? Answer? He doesn't! A man doesn't go from beating his girlfriend black and blue, to all of a sudden being the god that she sees him as. So I left; without a backward glance at the idyllic life we could have had together, to only see each other when we were married to our second bests.

Bella POV

I can't believe I made it here! My wedding day, the most perfect day of my life. I am standing in front of the big full-size mirror in my white Vera Wang wedding dress, with three beautiful hair slides in my hair, each one different, each one donated by a loved one, Dad, Renée, and of course Jake. I have my bouquet in my hand, pink and white freesias. There is a loud knock at the door. I slowly open it, bouquet still in hand to find Edward in the doorway standing in a tux, with a small white orchid in his button hole. "Bella, I think we need to talk" I looked at his impressive outfit.

"I think we don't, you seem pretty equipped for the day, for marrying your fabulous fiancée." He squeezed himself through the door. "Edward LEAVE! I don't want you here to ruin the most perfect day I've ever had!!" his face went red ... then purple... then Jacob ran in...

"What the hell is going on here? I fucking knew you were shagging him!! You fucking arsehole! I'm going to kill you!" Jake had a look of pure of Edward on his face, which was exactly mirrored on Edwards face for Jake. I had to stop it! I ran straight for Jake, not seeing the knife he was about to plunge into Edwards abdomen, which ended up penetrating mine.

Blackness.

The story ends here.

**EPILOGUE**

_Dear my beloved Edward,_

_I am writing this to let you know that it's okay. I realise I would only be second best to you if we did go on with the wedding, you're right._

_I also realise that Bella has always been your one and only, I could see it right from the start, from the way you'd doodle her name while on the phone, to the way you'd compare all your friends' girlfriends to Bella. But the most prominent reason, is the way we could only eat at Bella Italia, the way you would mumble "Bella wouldn't behave like this" and you may never realise this, but you'd mouth "Bella, Bella" while we were making love. So I'm doing what I think I should have done a long time ago; I'm letting you have her, it hurts more than I ever thought it would. But it's right._

_I'm giving you your 'happily ever after' good-bye._

_Tanya._

Edward sat at the alter in front of his family and friends, and wept tearless sobs.

**THE END**


	7. sequel!

Heyyyyya everyone!!

Just to let y'all know, in working on a sequel, I've got a rough draft (scared and scarred and surprised) so ill keep you posted for when it's finished.

X


	8. the sequel arrives

Hey guys, check out the sequel (FINALLY here)........

.net/s/5039057/1/scared_and_scarred_and_surprised


End file.
